HeartBreak
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: This is a Sterek fanfiction! Stiles goes to Derek's loft to find a perfectly fine Derek sleeping with his new teacher! Stiles has been in love with Derek for years and Derek returns the feelings. I didn't feel I was given enough on Stiles finding out Derek slept with Jennifer that being said I'm writing this. Sterek! Scisaac! Jydia!


**Hey guys! I'm back with another Sterek Fanfiction! I didn't feel I was given enough on Stiles finding out Derek slept with Jennifer that being said I'm writing this. Before any of you mofos jump to conclusions, I AM NOT IN ANY WAY SHIPPING JACKSON AND STILES! JACKSON IS JUST GOING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND. Cause he began a little nicer. That's all! Nothing else! At All! **

**(O.O) I'm watching you guys**

**Plot: When Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Boyd get back from cross country trip. Stiles finds out about Derek's one night stand with evil bitch….(I hate you Jennifer). Stiles has been in love with Derek since the very beginning, Derek returns his feelings but doesn't think Stiles likes him like that. **

**Pairings- Sterek and Scisaac and Jydia**

* * *

**(Stile's POV)**

I looked out the window of the bus, watching the trees roll past us. He is gone. It's not some school boy crush like it was with Lydia; I was head over heels for him. He was everything to me and now he is gone. I was focused on Scott before so it didn't hurt that bad but its back full force. The throbbing in my chest, it feels like I lost my mother again. When I first found out I was in my bedroom researching Alphas, my lungs closed up and I had another panic attack. Now they won't stop like the used to. Not even Scott's inhaler helps. I just have to wait it out. Derek.

I can't breathe. I gasped for air but I didn't feel any relief. No not now! Not in front of everybody. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't, the throbbing in my chest grew and my whole body felt numb.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted. I heard him calling my name but I didn't have the energy to reply. No one noticed besides the werewolves on the bus. I was doing a good job of keeping quiet, I'd learned how so my Dad wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night, I didn't need him to worry. Scott brought the inhaler to my mouth and pushed down. I felt the medication fill my lungs it didn't work this time, it didn't help put down the pain in my chest. That awful stabbing feeling. Just in time we had arrived at the school, I bolted from the bus. Hearing the couch yell at me was the least of my concerns, I ran for my jeep and jumped in. I can wait it out in here. Scott had got into the passenger seat and was rubbing my back. In the attempt to sooth my pain, he was a good best friend, he understood. Finally I could breathe again, the pain was still there but I could breathe. I looked up at Scott's worried expression.

"Thanks" I said and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Was it because of him?" Scott asked and I nodded. Scott figured out I was in love with Derek after I saved him from drowning. "I'm sorry, I should….I should have saved him…Its…Its my fault Stiles"

"It's not your fault Scott" I reassured him and started me jeep to drive him home. I looked in my back mirror to see Boyd and Isaac. I sighed

"Oh my god! You're all like wereninjas! Don't do that dudes!" I shouted and backed out to drive all of them home. Scott and Isaac went inside which left me with Boyd. He rested a hand on my shoulder, and looked at me with those broken eyes.

"Thanks" I mumbled .I told him to stay with Scott and Isaac for the night.

"I'm just going to grab some clothes and I'll come back" I said and he squeezed my shoulder before getting out of the car and walking inside the house. I drove off to Derek's loft instead. I got out, I couldn't help the tears that slid down my cheeks, and I fought so hard to hide them before.

I walked up the familiar stairs and stood in front of the metal door. I saw a blooding hand print there. 'Does that mean he is alive? Is he hurt?' I thought and opened the door slowly mostly because the door is heavy. I stopped midway when I saw Derek lying in his bed sleeping, he was shirtless and there was a woman lying on his chest. 'Ms. Blake' I thought. Relief flooded through me he was alive but then the throbbing came back full force, he was alive but he was with someone else. Then anger came while we all were going crazy over him he was sleeping with Ms. Blake! Then the despair rolled in, it was much worse. I felt my whole world come crashing down; my heart throbbed again different this time. There was sorrow, grief but this time something much worse set in. Heartbreak. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and, I fell, I clenched my chest with one of my hand and the other covered my mouth to cover up the sob. The tears flowed like the fucking Niagara falls let loose. I quickly got to my feet and ran to my jeep.

"Stiles?" I froze. I collected myself as best as I could and turned around to face Peter.

"What?" I croaked I did a horrible job at collecting myself, 'Shit' I thought I sounded horrible. Confusion flashed across his face. He started at me with wide eyes. I wiped my nose on my arm and got into my jeep after forever of just staring at each other. I speed off; I could hear the tire marks that I had left. I texted Scott

_'Derek is perfectly fine, so fine that he's sleeping with Ms. Blake'. _

Then I threw my phone down. I sped through the darkness not caring for the speed limit. Tears blurred my vision; I didn't even see the truck.

* * *

**(Scott's POV)**

I was on the couch with Isaac and Boyd watching American werewolf in London, which reminded me of Jackson 'Bastard' I thought, and I remember Lydia says that Jackson was coming home tonight. Great another asshole to deal with, if having Peter around wasn't enough. I felt uneasy Stiles should be back by now, he lives down the street. It should take him 10 minutes tops maybe 15 if he fell on his ass which is very likely. Then my phone bussed, it was from Stiles.

'_Derek is perfectly fine, so fine that he's sleeping with Ms. Blake'_

"Shit" I said and ran my hands through my hair. That what's taking him so long.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked looking up at me from my lap.

"Derek's alive" I replied rubbing my eyes with my hands

"That's a bad thing?" Isaac questioned still looking at my with his blue puppy eyes.

"And he is sleeping with Ms. Blake" I huffed out and looked at my mate.

"That's a bad thing because?" Boyd asked, I sighed and looked at Boyd seriously.

"Because Stiles was the one that found them" I replied horror crossed Isaac's face and Boyd looked at me confused.

"Again that's a bad thing because?" He questioned, still totally lost. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Stiles is in love with Derek" I said and everybody went silent.

"Well Shit"

* * *

**(Jackson's POV)**

"Yes Lydia, I'm on my way to your house" I told her irritated this entire drive shes has been bitching nonstop. I rolled my eyes and zoned out, looking at the road. That when I saw a familiar jeep going about a zillion miles per hour crash into giant red eight wheeler truck. The jeep went flying across the road, flipping nonstop. I was hit the a metallic smell of blood, lots of blood.

"What the Fuck?!" I yelled I stopped the car.

"What's wrong? What happened? Jackson! Answer me!" Lydia's worried voice brought me back from the crash.

"I'll call you back" I replied and clicked the end button. I walked over to the beaten up jeep to find none other than Stiles Stilinski, he was covered in thick red blood. His head was pour the substance. I listened for a heartbeat…

Nothing

I listened closer this time

***Bump Bump ….Bump Bump*** I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. 'Oh thank god Scott would have killed me if he was dead' I heard whimper from the broken human. Then the odor of sadness and despair hit my nose. Mix that with blood, lots of blood it was horrible. At least he remembered to put on a seat belt, otherwise he'd be dead.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore idiotic" I huffed and opened the door to get him out. That's when I saw the giant piece of glass in his thigh and torso. Blood flowed out of his wounds. "OH Shit"

"Hello 911 I need ambulance"

* * *

**Group Message **

To: Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Derek, Alison, Peter

From: Jackson

Jackson – Stilinski's car flipped. The hospital. Come quick

Scott- On my way

Isaac- Coming but what happened?

Boyd- k

Lydia- Is this what you hung up on me for?

Alison- Coming as fast as I can

Jackson- I dunno. I found him after his car flipped

Isaac – Is he okay?

Lydia- Why did he crash?

Scott- How badly is he hurt?

Alison- What did the doctor say?

Jackson- Just get here as fast as possible

Scott- It's because Stiles found out

Lydia- About what?

Peter- I followed Stiles, I'm already at the hospital

* * *

**(Derek's POV)**

I woke up to the vibrating on my phone. I picked it up to see 15 missed calls from Stiles, 10 from Scott and a few others from the pack. I had 15 texts, from each member in the pack but Stiles. I set my phone down not bothering to read them and just closed my eyes but I still felt very uneasy. I fell asleep once again, pushing that feeling down. Whatever it is, it can wait till morning.

'I wonder if Stiles knows I'm alive' Was my last thought before I slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

**(Sheriff Stilinski's POV)**

After I got the call from Scott about Stiles I rushed over to the hospital and when I got there I saw 8 people waiting for my son.

"Where is my son?" I asked my voice cracking. Scott singled me to the room across from me.

Room 367

This was the room my wife died in, I couldn't help but remembering the walk I had when I found her dead. I walked in holding back the tears that threatened to spill. There he was looking just like his mother in that bed, an IV coming from his left arm. A giant bandage on his temple, another wrapping around his torso and one more around his leg. He was pale and had bruises covering his skin, he looked like death. This scene was all too familiar to the Sheriff, I felt that sinking feeling in my stomach again just like when Claudia laid in that bed. I sat in the chair next to my son and laid my head on the bed, that's when the tears fell free.

"S-stiles, I'm so s-sorry. St-Stiles please you c-can't leave me like your m-mother! P-please son w-wake up. I-I love you son! Please I-I" I couldn't finish; I sobbed into the white hospital sheets.

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

The pack all waited for the Doctor's word.

Jackson and Lydia sat next to each other holding hand, Lydia's head on Jackson's shoulder. Isaac and Scott sat in the loveseat holding hands. Boyd sat next to Cora holding her hand, and Peter holding Cora's other hand. Alison was on the other side of Lydia holding her hand. Melissa McCall was sitting next to Sheriff Stilinski who was instructed to leave the room while the doctor examined Stiles further. The only one missing was none other than Derek Hale, who didn't bother checking his phone. The person that caused Stiles to fall to pieces, without even knowing it.

"Where is Derek?!" Scott asked angrily, standing up to look at Peter. Isaac rested a hand on his shoulder. "Did he bother to check his phone or does he know and is just ignoring us?! Wait he is to fucking busy fucking Ms. Blake!" Scott spat out.

"Scott calm down" His mother warned and stood by her son. "How do you even know that?"

"Stiles texted me right before he flipped his jeep" Scott replied a little softer now.

"Is that why?" Jackson asked "He flipped cause he was crying over Derek" Scott yanked his arm away from his mother and stormed to the car to go kick Derek's ass.

* * *

**(Derek's POV)**

I woke up again to the alarm going off I jumped up alert but the only person in the door way was Scott. Jennifer had already left cause she needed to prepare for school. His eyes were glowing an angry yellow and his expression contorted into rage.

"Scott what is it?" I asked my eyes glowing red.

"Do you even know?" Scott asked rage laced in his voice "Did you even read the text we sent you or did you even care?" I looked at him with a confused expression. "Check your phone" And I did. I read all the texts, What?! Stiles was hurt?!

"What happened to Stiles?" I asked I tried to keep my voice neutral.

"He came over here to see If you were alive" I let Scott's words sink in that mean he saw me with Jennifer. "He saw you and Ms. Blake" Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. 'I never meant to sleep with Jennifer it just happened, I went to the school looking for Stiles but I only found her. It was a one night stand it meant nothing to me' I thought. "He was speeding down the highway when the truck hit him" My heart sank at those words "His car flipped and now he is in the hospital" The dread came as I waited for the last words "He couldn't see cause he was crying over you" Scott spat the last words like they tasted nasty in his mouth. "Don't you see Stiles was in love with you! If he dies you won't have to worry about the Alpha pack anymore because I'll kill you!" I stood there shock and horror filling me. Scott stormed out back to the hospital to be with his best friend. I grabbed my leather jacket and my keys. I headed towards the hospital driving over the speed limit. 'What have I done?' I parked in the hospital and rushed to his room.

* * *

**(Isaac's POV)**

Scott came back looking tired and little bit older than before. Then the doctor came out looking sad and tired.

"Sheriff Stilinski" The doctor said and the Sheriff got up quickly, walking over to the stressed doctor.

"What's wrong with my son?" The Sheriff asked his voice was thick with emotion.

"He is in a Coma, he will survive but we have no idea when he is going to wake up. It could be days or it could be years" The Sheriff nodded and sat down putting his head in his hands. The entire pack bowed their heads and began crying. Tears streamed down my face, Stiles is our human, and he is the pack mom. He helps all of us with our problems, he made us come together. He made us a pack, he made me feel welcome he gave me the courage to tell Scott how I feel; he did so much for us. Stiles is pack to all of us! Derek came in 10 minutes later looking horrible, like he was the one in the crash. He rushed into the room Stiles was in, not giving us a second thought. One by one each pack member left with the promise to return tomorrow.

Later that night I broke into Stiles room only to fund the rest of the pack already there, in a puppy pile. Which I joined with Scott. Derek didn't leave though, he refused to leave Stiles. We all knew that Stiles was Derek's mate but he told us to say nothing. This is how we slept every night for the next week.

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

It's been a week since Stiles went into a Coma, everybody has stopped by every day after school they'd do their homework in his hospital room. Derek never left he stayed there, he left to shower, sleep and change clothes. Then he would come back and just stare at Stiles waiting, always waiting. He only left when visiting hours were over because he was forced to.

* * *

**(Stile's POV)**

The last thing I saw was that damn truck then It went black. When I opened my eyes I saw my mother sitting at my bedside, just like when I was young.

"M-mom" My mother was there looking just as young as before but healthy. Her brown hair and Amber eyes staring back at me.

"Yes Genim" She answered with her soft voice, she smiled at me

"I go by Stiles now mom" I laughed and made a face.

"Whatever you say, Genim" She teased , while grinning at me

"Am I dead?" I asked looking around the hospital room

"No silly you are in a Coma. You are between life and death" She rolled her amber eyes at me and explained

"So I'm like in limbo" I question

"You could call it that. So I see you are having boy troubles" She arched her eyebrow and rested her hand on her hip. "So you choose to fall in love with a murderous Alpha werewolf" I nodded

"I get your taste in men from you" I retorted back

"Your father wasn't a murderous werewolf" She retorted

"No but he was part of a gang! Not to mention he was on the run for a year!" I flailed my arms around for effect. She just through her head back and laughed at me. I started pouting

"Oh honey you remind me so much of myself when I was your age but no changing the topic" She playfully pushed my shoulder

"There is nothing to talk about. He is with my teacher Ms. Blake. He doesn't even like me; all he does is slam me into walls and threaten me. Besides how could someone like Derek freaking Hale like someone like me?" The throbbing in my chest returned and I looked down at my hands, tears filling my amber eyes.

"Stiles you need to wake up now" She told me and rested her hands on my cheeks. "I love you and Derek loves you to. Now wake up and return to your mate. Remember to keep your father healthy" She poked my forehead then kissed it.

"WAKE UP"

My eyes fluttered open to see several teen werewolves doing homework all over the floor and one sleeping Alpha, he looked tired and sad. My eyes fluttered closed but I was still awake.

"What did you get for number 7?" I heard my best friends voice call to his boyfriend Isaac who shrugged.

"How many types of chemical bonds are there and what are they?" There was Scott voice again really, has he learned anything

"3 Covalent, Metallic, and Ionic. Jesus Scott you can find it on page 267" I replied and silence followed. I heard the entire pack rush over waking up Derek.

"Stiles! You're awake!" Scott shouted, I could feel his crooked smile.

"No shit Scott" I grumbled. I'm too tired for this shit, I feel like a truck hit me! Oh wait it did! My body is sore, and I feel like shit. Physically and mentally. My chest still throbbing and then my entire body is throbbing. Then I felt arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes to meet Scott's hair and him nuzzling me. I hugged him back and smiled.

"No fair you can't hog Stiles! You aren't the only one who missed him Scott!" I heard Isaac say which surprised me because he is always so whatever-Scott-does-is-okay-with-me. Scott pulled back and gave me a huge grin; he looked so much like a puppy. Then each and every one of the pack members hugged me. Even Jackson like what the fuck? Then they all went to get me curly fries, well I sent Scott but then everyone tagged along because they were hungry too, leaving me with the cause of my pain. Derek fucking Hale. The little shit; I've been in love with since I met him.

"So how's Ms. Blake?" I said this with so much venom it made Derek flinch, pain still held residency in my voice.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her in a week" Derek replied he rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Stiles it was a one night stand, it meant nothing" He tried to explain

"To you but to her it meant something!" I exclaimed

"I don't care about her I care about you" Derek replied, I looked up at him with surprise.

"What do you mean? You don't even like me" I mumbled in misery

"You're right I don't like you" He said and a pang of pain hit me. Tears filled my eyes as I looked away from the Alpha that I'd fallen in love with. "Stiles" He took my face in his hands "I love you" He whispered so low that if I was father away I wouldn't be able to hear.

"How could you love someone like me though Derek! It doesn't add up" I whispered the words in despair.

"You are perfect in every way to me" Derek said and I looked at him. I saw no hesitation and no regrets. "Stiles you are my mate and I love you please believe me" I searched his eyes for lies but found none.

"I love you to Derek" I whispered and closed the distance between us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! RXR**


End file.
